A 'Fruity' Date!
by Florallover
Summary: Karasu asks Kurama to go out with him. Now,what does fruits got to do with it? Read and review! Slight shounen ai. Please be kind since this is my first humor fanfic! Bad summaries.


**A 'Fruity' Date**

By Florallover

**Warning: I know that this is my first attempt at humor so please be kind, don't flame if my sense of humor is lame! Also, Kurama and Karasu will be out of character, especially Karasu!**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is mine? What a big lie…**

**A/N: I see that there's a lack of Karasu/Kurama fics, so I decided to write one. This is just one shot. Whether you love it or hate it, review please!**

**Itallic fonts represent character's thoughts, and normal fonts are their spoken dialouges. Brackets like this one () represents actions.**

...

Finally after Karasu's annoying pleas and beggings, Kurama finally gave in and decided that it would be no harm to go out for a date with Karasu for once. So that same night, Kurama hummed to himself as he's sorting out his clothes, wondering what kind of clothes should he wear.

Kurama: _Hmmm…nope. Definitely not a tuxedo._ (tosses the tuxedo away) _No, a suit and a tie won't work._ (tosses it away) _Hey, this red jacket would look nice with a yellow T shirt. How about blue jeans? Alright. I think I'll just dress up casually, it's not like I'm looking forward to a date with Karasu. Ugh, Its a pain to be a perfectionist in almost everything sometimes!_

...

Later, Karasu and Kurama have a walk at a lonely street around **7.00pm**, for Kurama can't stand the idea of people spotting them together, especially his comrades. And _especially_ someone sarcastic and critical like _Hiei_.

Kurama: _What would everyone think when they see me next to this sadistic, hapless psychopath._

Karasu: My dear kitsune, you have no idea how happy am I right now.

Kurama: Yeah, whatever. You promised that we'll be on a date until tonight and then you'll go back to wherever you came from. Speaking of that, HOW did you get away from my blood-sucking plant alive, during the Dark Tournament?

Karasu: You looked lovely too with the clothes that you're wearing. But I could bet that you'll still look good if you're wearing a potato sack anyway.(looks at Kurama lustfully)

Kurama: (looked away) You didn't answer my question.

Karasu: Oh that, anything is possible in the youkai world, and I recalled that the old hag you've got in your team managed to come back to life too, and then there's the teenage human fool Urameshi Yusuke who got resurrected twice and...

Kurama: Alright, forget my question, I got your point and I don't think I want to find out how you came back to life.

Karasu: Ahem. I studied the human ways of courting their partners so I'm prepared to give you some compliments, I hope it would make you go out with me more often than ONCE.

Kurama: YOU? Striving to be normal according to human standards?

Karasu: You are sooo lovely that you remind me of CHERRIES!

Kurama: ? (Ooookay…)

Karasu: (suddenly played with Kurama's hair fondly thanks to his speed) Hmmm…your hair smells sweet… and it's so deep red. Like STRAWBERRIES, don't you think, kitsune dear?

Kurama: (walks in front of Karasu) Stop it. I never give you any permission to touch my hair. (Karasu is sure so lame when it comes to romantic compliments, wait a minute! Is this a good or a bad thing? Ugh, I suppose I should not think too much about trivial matters.)

Karasu: (walked forward to catch up with Kurama and looks at him in the eyes)

Kurama: (annoyed voice) What? Are you trying to tell me that my eyes reminded you of green apples too?

Karasu: OH…Kurama…you loved me too, don't you? You can even read my mind. I'm so happy.

Kurama: (sweat dropped)

Karasu: Say, why don't we have dinner at a romantic and classy restaurant? That's what humans normally do when they are having a date right?

Kurama: Great. Because I'm quite hungry now. You said something logical for once.

...

**7.30pm At an Italian Restaurant.**

Kurama: (looking at a basket of fruits in front of him wide eyed) T…th..this is what you ordered, Karasu?

Karasu: What's wrong dear kitsune? Don't you like fruits? I thought that it's good for humans as the youkais have said. Fruits contains vitamins and minerals which is good for your human body.

Kurama: Yes, you are right b,but…

Karasu: I wanted the best for you. I'm sure you will look more beautiful if you're healthy.

Kurama: (starting to get annoyed) Okay, let's finish it up rather than letting it go to waste.

Karasu: (peels an orange and eats it up) (suddenly his hands grabs Kurama's hands gently)

Kurama: WHAT NOW? Let go of me!

Karasu: No my love. I'll never let you out of my sight. Oh…(rubs Kurama's fingers) Why, you have such smooth skin, like PEACHES.

Kurama:...

...

**8.10pm At an Amusement Park **

**(Doesn't take long to finish up a meal of fruits)**

Kurama: Hey, lets try out the roller coaster, I've never been on one.

Karasu: (pulls Kurama's arms) No, kitsune. That thing looks dangerous. I'm afraid it will harm you. I don't trust filthy humans to control that piece of spinning metals.

Kurama: (glares at Karasu) Then, what do you suggest that should we play, Karasu?

Karasu: (thinks really hard) Oh, I know what! (walked towards the balloon man)

Balloon Man: Yes sir? Wanna buy a balloon for your boyfriend?

Karasu: Yes, let's see…I'll pick the one that looks like GRAPES. It's unique and cute.

Kurama: (really annoyed) _I'm starting to feel fed up…_

Karasu: (pays the balloon man and took the balloon that shaped like grapes) Here you go, Kurama. Do you like it?

Kurama: WHATEVER…

Karasu: (looked confused) Is there anything wrong? Care to tell me?

Kurama: What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? It's you and this stupid date! (bursts the balloon with his fingers) What is it with you and damn fruits? I'm outta here! (storms towards the front entrance of the amusement park)

Karasu: Wait dear! Don't go! I'm sorry! I will make it up to you if you want! (Grabs Kurama's left arm)

Kurama: Make it up to me? What? Are you going to buy me some bloody fruits?

Karasu: Actually no. I want our relationship to go further, kitsune. I thought that we might have some LEMONS tonight.

Kurama: (grits his teeth and slaps Karasu) You BAKA YOUKAI! I REALLY DON'T BELIEVE YOU!(leaves)

Karasu: What? What did I say this time? All I asked him is if he wants to sleep with me tonight. He can just say no if he doesn't want to. Huuhhh…I don't understand GUYS! And fuck this stupid piece of gadget that they called 'computer'! If its supposed to contain information better than the human's brains, its no wonder youkais prefered them as foods! Some petty female human claims that the word 'lemon' could refer to sexual intercourse and I'm GONNA KILL HER!

...

At the Minamino Resident

Shiori: Oh, Syuichi! You're back. How's your date with your friend?

Kurama: Don't mention it mum. It didn't turn up well…

Shiori: Really? I'm sorry to hear that, he does look funny though. Oh, I think I know something that would lighten you up, son.

Kurama: Really? Thanks, mum.

Shiori: I've made some refreshing watermelon juice. Take a glass, Syuichi!

Kurama: (drops to the floor)

...

**Well, that's all everyone! I know it's stupid but please review! Thank you!**


End file.
